Air intake systems for marine engines generally include multiple components. One of such components is an air intake throttle body to control the amount of air passing into an intake manifold. In conventional air intake systems, the throttle body is spaced from the air intake manifold and the two must be connected.
Such connection heretofore has required multiple pieces. One disadvantage of such a connection is the possibility that parts become damaged or separate from each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved throttle body adapter for connecting a throttle body to an air intake manifold in a marine engine to address these and other shortcomings.